


Wise Men Say

by anderscones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderscones/pseuds/anderscones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first time harry and louis said “i love you” to each other. discuss.<br/>#and by discuss i mean i want a 3k essay on my desk by monday on the topic</p><p>Not quite 3k, so I accept whatever reduced grade I get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise Men Say

The first time Harry told Louis “I love you,” it was an accident. Zayn, Liam, and Niall thought nothing of it. He doesn’t even remember what Louis said, but it had him in stitches and he was doubled over, gasping for air. It sort of tumbled out of his mouth before he could catch it. He felt his face freeze up while his body was still wracked with laughter, and looked immediately to Louis with hesitant eyes. The other boys were laughing just as hard and didn’t notice anything, but Lou’s features fell slowly with realization, his entire face softening and his skin feeling hot. Everyone calmed down and neither of them mentioned it, not that it should have been significant to them. They only met weeks before. It was just a friendly expression, right?

 

After another month, things began changing between them. Harry always felt at home pressed up against Louis, hands brushing, his head on Lou’s shoulder and Louis’ fingers tweaking a curl here and there, so when one day after group practice, he felt a kiss pressed into his hair, he nearly leaned up and kissed the boy he was supposed to be friends with. Instead he raised an arm above his head and rubbed the back of Louis’ neck. They fell asleep like that, and woke up when Niall laid across them and whispered contentedly that there was the most heavenly mac and cheese in the kitchen. He got up and left the room, leaving the other two to smile sleepily at each other. Lou leaned forward and Harry’s heart sped up and promptly fell when he realized it was just to move Harry off him. A small finger rubbed at his wrist to urge Harry to get up, Louis waiting patiently for his friend to come with him. He stood and felt butterflies fluttering around in his chest, charged air between the two of them. Then Harry leaned in and kissed Lou’s cheek. His face turned red and he hurriedly stepped towards the kitchen and started when a hand grabbed his. Louis quickly matched Harry’s step and tugged him through the doorway with a smile on his scarlet face.

 

That night they held hands while they ate, Lou reveling in the fact that Harry didn’t try to lace their fingers together like everyone else he ever tried to hold hands with. He kept his fingers flat and wrapped them around the side of his hand, thumb rubbing absently along his skin, their palms kissing. He felt relieved with how right it was, and, consequently, guilty. Everything felt easy and like it was meant to be, like his heart found a home. He didn’t realize anything was missing in his relationship and his flirting with girls until the moment he considered jumping into a boy’s arms that he barely knew. A frown covered his lips and he stared into the yellow remnants in his bowl. He’d have to call Hannah.

 

But at the moment, there was a wonderful boy who kissed his face and held his hand just the way he liked, and that was all he needed.

 

\--

 

For nearly every phone call Hannah and Louis shared, Harry was in the room, listening to Lou coo at her and crack jokes all while laying next to him and sometimes absently curling a hand in his shirt. The calls would always end with “I’ll call you soon, love. Goodnight.” and there would always be a pit in his stomach, one that sat heavy and cold and made him a bit sick. But it would dissipate whenever Lou turned to him and unmuted the telly and patted his chest to call him over.

 

This phone call was much different. Lou glanced at his mobile with hesitation and signaled that he was going to leave the room. It was ten minutes before he came back and laid on his stomach on the bed, tears in his eyes, and fingers shaking as he put his phone facedown on the bedside table. It was nearing midnight and Harry made to excuse himself to sleep, but mostly to avoid Louis feeling ashamed that he was seen being emotional, but a hand fisted his shirt when he stood and sparkling blue eyes spilling over with tears looked at him desperately. He slowly sat down and held the crying boy to his chest, whispering into his mussed hair and pressing small pecks to his head. He woke up at 6am with that same boy tucked under his chin and felt oddly relieved and slightly strange. He didn’t want to make assumptions or force his friend to feel obligated, so he plugged the facedown phone with a charger and tiptoed from the room, unsure of where the pair of them would go.

 

The weeks went on, and they lost. Louis did everything in his power to cheer Harry up, but there was sort of a perpetual sadness that followed them around. They were both afraid their friendship wouldn’t hold when the five of them went separate ways, but when Simon offered them a contract, Louis insisted that they take it. So they did. The group celebrated heartily and wildly, drinking far too much. It was a shock when he and Harry left the bar and were outside waiting for their taxi that Harry laughed so hard he had to lean on Louis, face in his neck. It was less surprising when they shared a glance that lasted maybe a single second before they kissed. Harry laughed again and spun around in drunken circles, hands flailing madly, while Louis watched and almost peed himself in excitement. Their taxi arrived and they fell into it giggling, holding hands.

 

\--

 

The first time Louis told Harry he loved him, it was early morning, light filtering into the room. Harry was snuffling lightly in his sleep, mouth hanging open, arm above his head on the soft pillows, his curls a dark tangled mess on the white cloth. Louis traced a finger against his lips and brushed his curls off his cheek, a soft feeling overtaking his entire body. A hand reached up against his wrist and Harry opened his eyes a fraction, a crease lining his forehead. He relaxed and smiled lightly, closing his eyes again.

 

An air bubble caught in Louis’ throat, heart constricting in his chest, and “I think I’m in love.” fell from his lips. Harry barely responded, basically asleep again, but a soft “Hmm?” escaped him. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Harry pursed his lips and leaned forward blindly, searching for Louis’ face. Lou leaned forward and pressed his mouth softly to Harry’s, connecting them.

 

“Mmm. You do?” Harry asked, tucking himself under Lou’s chin, curling into his boyfriend’s warmth.

 

“Yeah…”

 

He kissed a collarbone. “Good. I think I’m in love, too. For a while, now, probably.”

 

They were both almost asleep again when Harry sighed out. “Maybe since you first jumped on me. When the band was put together.”

 

Louis rubbed his face, finger shoving into his eye to wipe away sleep. “You didn’t drop me.”

 

“Of course I didn’t. You weren’t even wearing socks. You were far too precious to drop.”

 

Lou pinched Harry’s side and pushed him away. “Bastard.” He giggled, standing up.

 

“You still love me.” Harry sung out and grinned, green eyes clear and partially covered with curls.

  
Louis smiled at him, walking backwards to the bathroom. “Yeah.”


End file.
